


Corporeal

by Trash_Reads



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, i wrote this fairly inebriated but it turned out okay, no beta no post preview we die like men, they're dumb and I love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 11:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19829251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_Reads/pseuds/Trash_Reads
Summary: In which Adam doesn’t separate Madame Tracy and Aziraphale, and Aziraphale doesn’t have his own body to inhabit. Mild angst. Ineffable husbands.





	Corporeal

“Would anyone care to explain to me what exactly is going on?” Adam’s father demanded.

Crowley and Aziraphale hung near the back of the crowd as Adam and his friends were berated for… well, Mr. Young wasn’t exactly sure yet what had happened, but he knew that they were all in “big trouble, mister.”

“As entertaining as this is,” Crowley drawled, “I think I’ve had enough entertainment for one day. Shall we go home?” He asked the angel next to him.

Aziraphale looked pained. “I can’t go home.” He told Crowley.”

“What?” Crowley asked, “What do you mean you can’t go home?”

“I mean I don’t have my body anymore.” Aziraphale explained patiently.

“What’s wrong with the one you’ve got now? It’s perfectly fine.”

“Well, it’s not MY body, is it?” Aziraphale said sadly.

Crowley scowled. “It could be.”

Smiling sadly, Aziraphale said “No, it couldn’t be.”

“Well why not!” Crowley demanded. “It bloody well could be, and it’s a perfectly fine body! Look at it I mean-”

Aziraphale cut him off. “I’m not the only one in here, Crowley. I couldn’t do that to her. I couldn’t possibly.”

“What are you going to do then?” Crowley asked.

“Well that,” Aziraphale hesitated, “I’m not entirely sure. I suppose I would have to go back to heaven to get a new body.”

“That’s out of the question, angel.” Crowley growled.

Aziraphale could help the small smile that slipped out at Crowley’s protectiveness. “Yes, I suppose it is.” He (she now?) slapped those dainty, feminine hands together once, in finality. “I guess I will have to be formless.”

“Formless??” Crowley exclaimed. “You can’t just go around without corporeal form!”

“Just until I figure out a way to get another body eventually, Crowley. Don’t you worry.” Aziraphale was quite worried himself, though he refused to let that show to the demon. “It won’t be long.”

“You don’t know that. I’m sure Madame Tracy won’t mind, she doesn’t have that much going for her anyways.” Crowley insisted.

“ _Crowley_.” Aziraphale admonished, trying not to reward the demon’s careless words with a smile. It was harder than he cared to admit

“And it’s a good body. It would work just fine for you.” He tried convincing him one last time

_‘Nice dress. Suits you.’_

Aziraphale remembered the flush of pleasure that came with those words. He wished he could blame Madame Tracy’s influence, but he knew that was all him. Or all Crowley, depending on how you looked at it. “Would you...” he trailed off awkwardly and refused to meet the demons curious gaze. _‘it’s a perfectly fine body, it’s a good body. It would work just fine for you_.’ Aziraphale cleared his throat and tried again. “Would you find it… preferable if I found a female human body when I get a new one?”

He glanced up in time to see Crowley furrow his brow in confusion. “Why the fuck would I care about that?”

Aziraphale in Tracy’s body took a half a step back, fluttering their hands together nervously. Something Crowley had seen Aziraphale do a hundred times over in the millennia they’d known each other.

“Oh- of course.” Aziraphale got out. “I didn’t- I mean that is... of course you wouldn’t care.” He took another step back and Madame Tracy took over again suddenly.

“Aw look at you two!” She exclaimed, gathering the attention of The Them, the witch, the witch hunters, and Mr. Young. All the people that Crowley and Aziraphale had momentarily forgotten about. “The two of you are just hopeless, aren’t you??” She said loudly.

Aziraphale came back through, shaking their head. “Madame, I asked you to _please_ stop interrupting.”

“Oh hush you,” Madame Tracy said, coming back to the forefront of the body’s consciousness. “You’ve spent how many years together and you still won’t tell him that-”

Aziraphale took over again, with a slightly higher than normal “Madame! _Please_ calm yourself and I will relinquish your body momentarily.

Crowley looked on in mild panic, trying to keep up with the whiplash of this conversation between two people in one body.

“Excuse me,” Adam interjected, not impolitely. “Why are you two people?”

Aziraphale tried to explain, “Ah, long story. You see, I was in my bookshop-”

“It’s not right,” Adam said, “You should go back to being two separate people again.”

And just like that, they were pulled from each other roughly, and Aziraphale was standing there, in his own, original body, once again. He looked down at himself, and had a momentary second of disappointment before he tamped it down and sighed in relief. He looked up at Crowley, who was smiling almost cautiously, when Madame Tracy opened her mouth against

“Oh! Made me go all _tingly!_ ” She exclaimed, innuendo clear.

Crowley’s small smile melted into a scowl, as something ugly reared it’s head in his chest.

“Oh,” Aziraphale said, “ _Thank you,_ Adam _._ That would have been quite the ordeal, and I am rather fond of this body, even if-” he cut himself off this time. “In any case, you did good. Thank you, for everything you’ve done.” He turned to Crowley, “shall we go home?”

Crowley nodded mutely, brow furrowed. But he offered his arm to his angel nonetheless, and they turned from the group to start the long walk back to town. They never did mind a long stroll.

* * *

Aziraphale followed Crowley onto the bus that was about to head to London. Crowley sat down a couple rows behind the driver, and Aziraphale settled into the aisle seat next to him, stretching his legs out ahead of himself and setting his hands on his stomach.

Crowley was deep in thought as they sat in companionable silence. Aziraphale looked close to sleep, something that Crowley was more prone to than the angel, but it had been a rather long decade, and, it felt, an even longer day.

“’Even if’ what?” Crowley finally broke the silence, and Aziraphale jumped a little from where he had been starting to doze.

“What was that?” He asked him, confused.

“You said that you ‘are rather fond of this body, even if’ and then you stopped. And you asked me… ‘Even if’ what?”

“Oh it’s nothing. Silly, really.” Aziraphale said. “Nothing to concern yourself over.”

Crowley just watched him with an unwavering gaze, and Aziraphale continued, not sure what else to do.

“Really, I was just thinking about something. But nothing important. It’s just that- I mean, what you said about... and I thought... but oh, that’s rather silly of me, isn’t it? Quite presumptuous, actually. I should never-”

“Aziraphale.” Crowley interrupted, sternly, but not harsh. “ _What_ are you going on about?” He asked, beyond confusion.

Aziraphale suddenly found one of the buttons on Crowley’s jacket quite interesting and he reached out absentmindedly to play with it. “Well I just thought that maybe you preferred Madame Tracy’s form. Or rather, one like it at least. Maybe younger. I am fond of this form, as I said, but I wouldn’t be against getting a new one and I thought maybe if I could get a new one from heaven or somewhere and maybe I could get one that’s a little different from this one, or I suppose a lot different, really. About as different as it can get, if we’re being honest.” Aziraphale knew he was rambling, but he couldn’t quite get himself to stop. So it was a mercy when Crowley finally cut in again.

“Why would I prefer you in a different form?” Crowley looked truly puzzled, and Aziraphale felt his heart break a little, but tried valiantly to recover.

“Yes, I suppose you’re right. It was silly of me to think you might like... that you might want to... very presumptuous, as I said and quite conceited too, I suppose. I really should work on that.”

Crowley, bless his heart, finally seemed to be catching on, his heart racing faster as his breathing hitched. Aziraphale was still playing with the button on his coat, and Crowley reached up to still his movements, catching his hand.

Aziraphale sucked in a breath, finally meeting Crowley’s gaze as he tried to pull his hand back. Crowley held on just tight enough that Aziraphale quickly stopped trying to pull away.

“Oh, angel...” Crowley breathed.

Aziraphale let out a shaky breath, eyes wide with panic and shining with tears he was holding back.

“Don’t you know by now that it’s not about your form. It never has been.”

Aziraphale let his head drop again, hiding from Crowley’s stare. “Yes, of course. That makes sense.”

“Aziraphale.”

“I mean I didn’t really expect you to like me just because I change my form, that would be preposterous.”

“Aziraphaaale.” Crowley dragged out the name.

“We’ve known each other for 6000 years and I just thought that maybe you felt the same, but I shouldn’t have ever said anything I-”

“Aziraphale!”

Aziraphale finally froze, and Crowley placed a hand on his cheek to bring him back up to meet his gaze, cursing himself for his inability to get his point across. For making his angel think he doesn’t care.

“Crowley, I-”

“Aziraphale, do shut up.” And then he leaned in and kissed him chastely on the lips, ever the gentleman when it came to his angel.

Crowley pulled back just enough to say, “Angel, it doesn’t matter what form you’re in, it doesn’t matter if you’re young or old, male or female... Aziraphale, I fell in love with _you_. _”_ He gave him another chaste kiss, “Although,” Crowley continued with a mischievous smile before Aziraphale could open his mouth to respond, “I must say I am _quite_ attached to your current body. No changes necessary.”

Aziraphale stared at him, seemingly in shock, mouth slightly open and eyes wide. He hadn’t moved.

Crowley felt his heart drop into his stomach. Had he somehow misunderstood? Was this all a giant mistake? He dropped his hand from Aziraphale’s cheek, already mourning the loss of contact as he leaned away.

Crowley’s hand slipping from his cheek seemed to snap Aziraphale out of his shocked trance, and he lunged forward, grabbing Crowley’s face with his hands, and kissing him full on the mouth.

Crowley took a moment to recover, but when he did he did so with grace, or so he would have liked to believe. Actually, he let out a sound that could have been mistaken for a whimper, if demons whimpered, and latched onto Aziraphale’s lapels desperately pulling him closer.

Distantly, Aziraphale was thankful they had made everyone get off the bus when they got on, miracling them all to suddenly have urgent business at someplace or another. The only one left on the bus was the driver, who would only focus on driving until the pulled up outside Crowley’s flat in London.

Aziraphale pulled away slightly, panting against Crowley’s mouth. “I love you, darling. I love you, I love you, I love you.” He said, punctuating each _‘I love you’_ with a kiss to his mouth, his cheek, his eyes as they fluttered closed. Crowley was shaking with emotion he had never before felt safe to express. Emotion he never thought would be reciprocated. They both had tears leaking from their eyes, stupid grins on their faces, as they leaned their foreheads together.

“I’ve loved you for millennia, Angel.” Crowley forced out through a throat tight with emotion and forced back sobs.

Aziraphale kissed him again, lightly, then pulled Crowley against his chest where the demon sunk into immediately, exhaustion from everything that had happened in the last week hitting him suddenly as he curled up in his angel’s arms, stifling a yarn. “And I you, my darling. And I intend to keep doing so for millennia more. Now sleep, we still have some ways ‘til home. And have all the time in the world now.”

So Crowley slept, wrapped in his angel’s arms, Aziraphale’s head resting on his own, and the warmth of their love lulling him to sleep.

_Millennia more._ Crowley thought sleepily. He liked the sound of that.


End file.
